


You Don't Look Good With Tissues Up Your Nose

by Psith



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psith/pseuds/Psith
Summary: Seven's sick -- good luck, Yoosung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, so i am completely *floored* by the response i got to my last fic im just so blown away
> 
> so heres a less explicit something for thanks (i was gonna say less gross but sevens sick and thats gross lol)
> 
> also i ended up making a mysmes sideblog! its yoopsung.tumblr.com so ya,,,, aha

Blankets aren't supposed to be itchy. They are supposed to be soft and fluffy and you are supposed to want to have them on you, not the opposite! This is what Seven reasons as he pushes his own blanket off and kicks it away from him.

"Seven, stop," Yoosung scolds, walking over to pull it back up.

"But it's hot!" Seven whines. "And I have a fever, you're supposed to keep me cool!" He rolls onto his stomach and presses his face into the pillow beneath. Maybe he can smother himself and not feel so gross.

Yoosung raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "You have a cold and are supposed to be resting, not thrashing around like that."

"I'm not!" comes the muffled response and Yoosung rolls his eyes. "Besides," Seven continues, lifting his head, "You're here to make me feel better, not torture me!" He rolls onto his side to face Yoosung. "And you know what would really make me feel better?"

"What? Soup? I read somewhere that spicy foods make colds better…Oh what about hotsauce!" Yoosung snaps his fingers with a grin at his idea, totally ready to go get some.

"Wait! WaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitnoYoosungWAIT!" Seven sits up waving his arms around, or as well as he could feeling as sick as he did. When Yoosung looks back at him, he relaxes and sighs. He props his head up with his hand and blinks slowly. "I meant a kiss~" he croons.

Yoosung's eyes glint for just a second before he says, "Oh!" with a smile. He bends down until he's eye-level with Seven, and ever so sweetly says, "No way."

Seven's smirk drops and he furrows his brow. "Why not!?" he cries. He flops his head back down on the pillow with a pout.

Yoosung snorts and stands back up. "You don't look good with tissues up your nose! As soon as you get better, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes." Yoosung looks down at him fondly, petting his sweaty red hair. "Get some rest and I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Seven sighs loudly and presses his face further into his pillow and grumbles an agreement. He lifts his head enough to watch Yoosung leave through slightly blurry vision.

\--

His room is cold when he wakes up -- colder than it should be and Seven shivers when he realizes it.

The nap he took was unplanned and he can't remember falling asleep, although he does remember Yoosung saying he'd still be here.

With a groan he hoists himself up into a sitting position and grimaces as his itchy blanket leaves little, irritating scratches along his ankles. He must've tried to kick the blanket away in his sleep. He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, wiping away his tiredness and slight annoyance with himself, leaning slightly to find his glasses on the nightstand beside the bed. He pushes them on but runs his hand back under them, massaging his eyes with his fingers. "Yoosung…" he moans.

A quiet "Seven?" could be heard through the cracked open door, followed by the padded stomps of Yoosung's footsteps as he walks towards the door. "You're awake?" he asks, peeking his head in.

Seven sighs and falls back against the bed with its springs squeaking against the pressure. "Yea, unfortunately."

"You feeling any better?"

Seven considers his pounding head and running nose still being there. As he picks the crust away from his eyes he says, "No, not really at all."

Yoosung pouts his lip and says, "Oh…I'm sorry. That sucks." Seven groans at him in response, kicking his legs out weakly.

"I never thought I'd say this," he grumbles, "but I want to do my work. Yoosung, can you bring me a laptop or something?"

"Seven--"

"Please?"

"-- you haven't even eaten yet."

Seven makes an exasperated noise and says, "I don't want to eat, I want to be busy! Just sitting here is _boring_!"

Yoosung's quiet for a minute, and then says softly, "I could feed you..."

Seven squints his eyes and turns his head sharply towards Yoosung. "What'd you say?"

The blond clears his throat some and says a little more loudly, "I could…feed you." Seven could see him squirm awkwardly behind the door, where the rest of his body was.

He smiles coyly and raises his eyebrows, saying, "Alright," with a light laugh. 

Yoosung smiles himself, visibly relieved. He retreats back behind the door, promising he'd be back quickly. When he does come back he's carrying a tray of what looks like a glass of water and what looks like a plate of some kind of curry (oh yea, spicy foods clear up sinuses, right). But that's not what Seven cares about. What Seven sees as soon as Yoosung enters the room is the white nurse's dress he is wearing, complete with the little hat and dainty steps. He's even wearing the stockings.

Seven raises his eyebrows again and adjusts his glasses. "Hey," he says, "isn't that mine?"

Yoosung scrunches his eyebrows together. "Yea, it's all yours? I already ate." He turns to set the tray on the nightstand and Seven takes this opportunity to reach over and tug on the skirt, causing Yoosung to tense and stop.

"I meant this," says Seven, eyes rolling down the gown and moving to run his hand along Yoosung's hip.

"Oh…oh!" Yoosung puts his hand over Seven's and attempts to pry it off. "Yea, uh, I um saw it and thought it'd be funny since I'm 'nursing you back to health' haha."

"That all?" Seven asks with a smirk, as if he already knew the answer.

Yoosung bites his lip and stirs the food. "And I thought I'd look cute in it…" _Thought so._

"Well, you thought right."

"Hah, thanks." Yoosung tugs at the front of the dress saying, "This part's really loose though…"

"Yea that pARt's--" Seven's voice cracks. He clears his throat, very irritated at how much this cold is throwing off his suave-ness. "I have fake breasts that go with that one, but I like you better with it loose." He pushes Yoosung's hand off his own, dragging it down the back of his thigh and back up under the skirt, squeezing his butt a little and tugging at his underwear.

Yoosung looks down at him with thin lips. "Seven," he says, "you need to get hydrated -- to eat."

"Sit on my face and I will…" Seven mumbles with a sniff. He pulls at the underwear again, attempting to get his hand under those as well.

Yoosung rolls his eyes and pushes Seven's hand out from his dress. "If I did that you wouldn't be able to breathe and I don't know if you know this, but ya kinda need to do that to live. The only thing being put on your face is a cool towel."

A loud whine erupts from Seven as he turns away from his nurse and pulls the blanket over his head in pout.

"C'mon, sit up or it's gonna get cold."

Seven groans but does as he's told, pushing the blanket back off and sitting up. He can't help but smile when Yoosung says "Good boy," with a little laugh. The nurse sits on the edge of the bed, spoons up some of the food and presses it against his lips. "Open up!"

Seven does, sticking out his tongue while doing so to make sure some gets on the side of his mouth, which is scooped up and pushed back between his lips. It hurts when he swallows. "Make it an airplane," he pleads sweetly batting his eyelashes.

Yoosung makes a face but with the next spoonful he flies it around mimicking the sound of an airplane. When it reaches his mouth the plane crashes with a dramatic "Pshhoow!" which makes Seven almost spit out his food.

"Aowh 'y gawd," he says with his mouth still full. "Why did it crash? So cruel, Yoosung!" He fake cries, mourning the lost lives of the airplane food.

Yoosung stirs the food again, scooping more up with scrunched up eyebrows. "I don't think it could have made a safe landing inside your mouth."

"Maybe not," Seven says, swallowing his next bite, "but I know what could…"

"It's not happening, Seven," Yoosung sternly says, then laughs at the other man's exasperated groan. "I didn't know being really horny was a cold symptom!" he laughs.

Seven pouts. "How do you know I'm not like this all the time?" he questions with crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

"Because I've known you for a few years now and that's just not like you."

"What if I was lying about myself?"

Yoosung spoons more food from the plate with a roll of his eyes. "So excessive horniness is part of who you really are?" he says, actually starting to get a little irritated since Seven _still_ was avoiding eating really.

Seven swallows despite not having any food in his mouth, noticing the slight change in Yoosung's voice. He doesn't answer. "Can have more, please?"

The blond silently lifts the spoon and Seven makes a silly face to get him smiling again, which works and Yoosung snorts at him. "If you're that desperate for company," he says, "I guess I can sit in here with you and we can watch a movie. After you're done eating."

The sicky's eyes shone and he smiled with full cheeks. "Yes!"

"Alright. Last bite, open up." He wheels the spoon around, imitating the airplane for the final time. "Good, now drink some water while I put this in the sink and change."

"Whafh!?" Seven swallows. "Why?"

Yoosung smiles and runs his hand through the man's hair. "I'm done being your nurse, I wanna be your boyfriend, again."

When he comes back he's back to wearing his same old ratty sweatshirt and jeans. He slides a dvd into the player and crawls into bed with Seven, keeping a pillow between them because really Yoosung did _not_ want to get sick. However, thirty minutes into the movie and he's snoring against Seven's shoulder, and the man can't help but kiss the top of his head and pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> and then yoosung got sick as well and kicked sevens ass
> 
> this was supposed to be under 1000 words what happened;;;
> 
> as always, any comment is much appreciated and any constructive criticism more so.  
> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> i have more im in the process of writing including one that im wanting to be really long and some shorter straight up smut ones (not just yooseven either, im gonna try other ships too!)
> 
> thank you again for reading, i really appreciate it!


End file.
